She's All Yak!
She's All Yak! is the seventh episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and the 146th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a play on the expression "she's all that" and a reference to the 1999 film She's All That, which, itself, was a "modern retelling" of the Bernard Shaw play Pygmalion. In this episode, Sandbar and Nelson ask Yona and Damien for the annual Spring Formal, so they go to Rarity, Nya and their friends for a makeover in appearance and personality. Production According to Jim Miller, the placeholder music used for the animatic of the ending yak dance scene was "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. Plot The Spring Formal At the School of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle announces the revival of one of Ponyville's oldest traditions: the Fetlock Fete, a pony-centric dance party. For the sake of all-inclusiveness, Twilight is dubbing the event the "Amity Ball", a Ponyville tradition of the Spring Formal and inviting all creatures to attend. In addition, the dance will feature old Fetlock Fete traditions such as the Pony Pal Contest and potluck dinner. As Twilight and her students leave to hang up posters for the dance, Sandbar asks Yona if she wants to go to the dance and enter the Pony Pal Contest with him. Yona is uncertain because the dance is traditionally focused on ponies, but Sandbar says that does not matter, wanting them to just have fun together. Yona accepts, much to Sandbar's delight, and he leaves to buy the contest tickets. As Yona wonders how to be the best "pony pal", Rarity passes by with dresses she is preparing for the dance, leaving Yona worried that she has a lot to learn. At the Academy of Spinjitzu in Ninjago, Lloyd announces that Ninjago City is holding the annual Spring Formal, with Cherry Blossoms started blooming, and various activities like spring dance-off, Fetelock Fete and the Best Dressed Award. Not only that, a buffet dinner is also given. Damien is excited to dress up as part of Best Dressed Award, but Lloyd assures that males and females are a separate thing. Eventually, Nelson also wants to take part in the Spring Formal's best dressed award, but both Damien and Nelson started fighting, until Felix managed to stop him. As time went by, Nelson asked Damien to find a perfect dress for him to wear. As classes are ongoing, Damien asked Nya, while demonstrating the art of Forging to the students. He asked whether he wanted to win the Best Dressed Award. Nya remembers the time during the past Spring Formal, where dressed beautifully given by her mother to wear. Unfortunately, her hem on her dress was torn, and she was embarrassed that she will lose the award. However, a miracle happened for Nya that she won the Best Dressed Award, despite wearing a faulty dress. After Damien hearing inspiring stories of how Nya find the art of the dress, she definitely joins him with Rarity to show how confidence it is. As Damien questions Nya with the dance sessions, Nya can demonstrate how to dressed like a gentlemen. Fit Right In By the time school ends in session, Lloyd saw Faith with a new student, which is revealed to be her niece. Faith introduces the student as Chloe, a bubbly Dragon Hunter, who loves drawing and applying make-up. The four Ninja came here to meet Chloe, but Jay answers why she applies make-up when she was at a young age. Faith brings Chloe to the Academy of Spinjitzu because the Dragon Hunters want to learn more about Friendship since their redemption of the First Realm. The five tour Faith and Chloe to the school, while Lloyd asked them to join the annual Spring Formal, this year will be held in this school. Chloe agreed upon going to the Spring Formal, so does Faith. In Equestria, Yona meets with Rarity at Carousel Boutique and asks for help on presenting herself at the Spring Formal like a pony would, including what to wear and how to act. Damien also came up with Nya, and asked what to expect for the Spring Formal look like, such as buffet dining etiquette, and behaviour adaptions while attending formal parties. With a mouthful of Brussels sprouts, Rarity and Nya teaches Yona and Damien how to articulate and enunciate their speaking. They try to find a look that will make both Yona and Damien stand out, but Yona says they want to fit in, and Rarity and Nya attempt to accommodate their wishes through the song Fit Right In. Later, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash help Yona learn the steps for two traditional pony dances: the slower "pony cotillion" and the faster "pony prance", both of which are a drastic departure from the wilder yak dances that Yona is accustomed to. At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Pinkie Pie help Yona prepare something for the potluck dinner. In Ninjago, Jay and Zane learn dance moves with the new video game called "Groove It!". After Damien tries this dance for the first time, he want to ask Nelson and his friends for this game, but Jay said that it is only for training. At Chen's Noodle House, Cole, Kai and Lloyd bring Damien for the catering selection, and Skylor asked the caterer to select the best menu, only for Damien to select the Shining Star buffet, which contains Puffy Potstickers, Chen's Signature Rainbow Noodles, Lemon Puffs, Buttercream Cupcakes and Ice Lemon Honey Tea. Lloyd suggests that the school will pay of the Shining Star buffet. After several days of hard practice, Yona and Damien has mastered speaking and dancing like a proper lady and a proper gentleman. Formality Despoil Some time later, the Academy of Spinjitzu's Spring Formal begins, with Spike providing music as "DJ Scales-n-Tail". Nelson and Sandbar's friends tell him that their teachers have been helping Yona and Damien get ready for the dance all week. When the two arrive, they behold the fruits of their hard work: they is elegantly dressed and speaking like a high-class pony and a gentleman. Sandbar and Nelson tells Yona and Damien they did not need to go to so much trouble, but they feel satisfied that they are finally fitting in. Spike begins the pony cotillion, and Yona and Damien invite Sandbar and Nelson to the dance floor. The dance starts out well enough, with them impressed by how much Yona and Damien have learned, but they briefly trip over Yona’s dress, having not practiced dancing while wearing one. As soon as she recovers, Spike moves on to the spring dance-off. As with before, the four have fun dancing at first. However, Yona's pony wig falls over her eyes, while Damien’s shoes are untied, and in her state of blindness, she stampedes out of control, knocking over everyone and everything in her path. Yona also knocked out Damien unconsciousness after falling down when he stepped his shoelace. All the students and staff rushed to Damien for his major injuries. Heartbroken over the mess she caused, hurting Damien in a major accident and feeling like she failed to act like a proper pony, Yona leaves the dance in tears. A Perfect Miracle Damien regains consciousness and saw that Yona is gone. Lloyd and Nelson explain him why he was injured, and heard that Yona ran away. Feeling depressed, Damien runs to find Yona. At the Treehouse of Harmony, Yona sings a sad song to herself in her solitude. When Sandbar comes looking for her, Yona is so mortified by what happened that she refuses to leave the treehouse. She fears she disappointed Sandbar, Nelson and Damien by being a terrible pony – and a terrible "pony pal" by extension. Damien said to Yona as an apology, as he is not the nice gentleman. Sandbar says he does not care whether Yona is a good pony or a bad pony; he asked her to go to the dance with him because he appreciates her as the "best Yona" she already is. In surprise, Damien saw Nelson and Chloe with a buffet snacks that he wanted. Yona hugs Sandbar and they all agree to return to the dance with him. They return to the school as their friends, teachers, and fellow students clean up the mess. Damien and Yona for ruining the Spring Formal and hurting Damien, but Rarity, Nya and their friends take the blame for trying to turn them into someone they are not. When they forgive them and say Sandbar, Nelson and Chloe helped them feel better, Twilight and Lloyd declares Sandbar and Yona of them the winners of the Pony Pal Contest for exemplifying friendship, while Chloe and Damien won the Best Dressed Award for Female and Male respectively, inspiring from Nya's past. Spike and the students ask Yona to teach them the "crazy dance" she was doing before she left, and Yona happily obliges. The episode ends with everyone in the school following Yona's lead in the "Yakyakistan Stomp". Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Chen's Noodle Caterer - Sam Vincent *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Damien - Cole Howard *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Felix - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kimberly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Nelson - David Reynolds *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Song *Fit Right In Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Academy of Spinjitzu ***Chen's Noodle House **Mountains of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Carousel Boutique ***School of Friendship ***Sweet Apple Acres **Castle of the Two Sisters ***Treehouse of Harmony Transcript *She's All Yak! (Transcript) Difference between this and the original MLP episode *In this original MLP episode, it is called the Amity Ball, but it was then renamed into the Spring Formal, which is a popular prom celebration in the western countries, such as United States and Australia. **It is also based on the Japanese Spring Festival, called Hanami, a traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers. *Aside from potluck dinners, buffet dinner is also appeared as well. *The Ninja are now wearing Prom dress in the later part of the episode. Faith also have a new hairstyle prior she wore the Prom dress. *The Spring Formal is held at the Academy of Spinjitzu, instead of the School of Friendship. *The original MLP episode doesn't have an exclamation point at the end. Trivia *Before the premiere of this episode, Discovery Family's promotion for the episode on Facebook is a parody of the theatrical poster for She's All That. *The episode states that Silverstream ever saw posters in Ponyville, despite having lack of posters in Seaquestria. *Yona's transformation into a proper lady reflects that of the character Eliza Doolittle in the 1964 musical film My Fair Lady, also based on Pygmalion. **Rarity's line "By Celestia, I think she's got it!" is a reference to the similar line "By jove, I think she's got it!" from My Fair Lady. *Brian Hohlfeld writes this episode, marking his third time doing it after "Surf and/or Turf" and "Iron & Stone". *This episode marks Chloe's debut appearance in the series. **Intentionally, Faith brings Chloe as a student as she wants to learn more about Friendships with the other Dragon Hunters. **Hence, this take place after "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship", as the Hunters they now have the chance to start a new, better way of life. *''Grove It!'' is a parody of the real-life rhythm game series, Just Dance. **Coincidentally, one of Living the Pony Life short "Let's Dance!" also have the rhythm game called Dancy Pants, which is also similar to Dance, Dance Revolution. *'Official Bio-Inconsistencies': Damien got severely injured after Yona accidentally hit him, despite being a ghost. *When Damien was choosing which kind of prom Buffet that he order at Chen's Noodle House, there are other buffets: "Sakura Magic", which contains Japanese cuisine, "K-Surpise", which contains modern Korean cuisine like Korean Fried Chicken and Earthy Feast, which contains vegan options. **In fact, Damien chooses the Shining Star buffet, which contains Ninjago City's popular dishes. *When Yona prepares a potluck dinner, she prepares tree-root stew, a traditional yak dish served in Yakyakistan. According to Yona, the stew is packed with extra dietary fiber. *While Damien, Jay and Zane are dancing in the Grove It! game, "Enter the Tournament", "Close the Circle" and "The Time is Now" is played. *Nya is wearing a dress in this episode, although it is stated that she hate dresses in "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!". **This is particularly odd as she has worn them before, including her dress from the first 2 seasons, her casual dress from seasons 3-6, her fancy dress during her and Jay's date, and her Kabuki disguise, + she has a new one (or specifically a kimono) in the first episode of Season 10. *Spike's headwear at the dance is similar to the one worn by DJ Deadmau5. *It is the second episode with the word "yak" in the title after "Yakity-Sax". *It is the second Rarity song to have the Mane Six (other than Twilight) join in later after Generosity. Also, first time to have Rarity/Nya duet. *This is the second time Spike dresses up as a dragon since "Day of the Departed". *During the song Fit Right In, you will see a group picture of the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer and the people in Ponyville at end of "Curseworld - Part II", previously was used in "The Oni and the Dragon" when Kai makes an application for the Young Ninja’s parents at the Academy of Spinjitzu. *The Treehouse of Harmony appears in this episode since "Uprooted", while showing the partial interior of it. The full interior is later shown in "Student Counsel". *Faith changes her hairstyle when she wears a Prom dress. *It is revealed that Yona prefers the traditional yak dance, known as the "Yakyakistan Stomp", rather than the Spring Formal dance, because she did not know what modern dance is. **Ironically, the Mane Six, the Ninja, Spike and the others did the "Yakyakistan Stomp" at the end of the episode. Errors *Shannon Chan-Kent was not credited for the singing voice of Pinkie Pie, even though she sang the reprise of Fit Right In. Gallery She's_All_Yak_Title_Card.png|Title card